


Pleasant Morning

by argethara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Female Hange Zoë, LeviHan as parents, post-war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argethara/pseuds/argethara
Summary: On a random typical day in post-war Ackerman home, the new parents, Levi and Hange have to deal with their child who has started to take interest in Titans, the Survey Corps, and Marley.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Pleasant Morning

One bright summer day at the Ackerman residence, the family of three woke up early to catch the opening song of Titan Academia, the favorite cartoon of the home's little ball of energy. It has been seven years since the war ended, and since then, new technology from all over the world was welcomed on the reformed island of Paradis. A product of this advancement is the box that could produce moving images called television, which was only released two years ago. Life has been more convenient when communication and information become accessible. The shows are a big help, not only in delivering news but _most absolutely_ in entertaining people.

The neophyte parents can attest to that as a boy, not older than five years old, started shouting his lungs out to the lyrics, " _Shinzou wo sasagaeyo_!" while running and jumping around the carpeted floor of the living room right after Hange turned on the television.

After making sure that the toddler was focused on the show, Hange went to the kitchen to prepare food for their breakfast. She started by filling the kettle with water and boiling it for her husband's morning tea. Afterward, she opened the fridge to take out the bacon, butter, and eggs followed with vegetables and seasonings and placed them all on the kitchen table. While sipping from her cup of coffee, she checked the ingredients on the table again, recalling the cooking procedure in her mind.

Breakfast has been her duty since she begged Levi to let her help in doing house chores. He was hesitant to give her the task at first, knowing that she has more important work to provide a better future for Eldians. But she reasoned that despite being the head of the country’s science and technology council, she’s also a mother and wife, and she wanted to experience every bit of everything Fate has given her. Later on, Levi realized that she was determined with whatever she set her heart into doing, that’s why she was allowed in the kitchen with strict guidance from Levi until she was capable of focusing on cooking on her own.

Out of habit, Hange concentrated too much on the task at hand, lost in thought while preparing their food, Hange was already unaware of the sudden quietness from their usual loud offspring.

Meanwhile, fresh from his morning shower, Levi gawked at the first view that welcomed him when he entered their living room. His son was no longer into watching the noisy animation, they let him watch once a week. _Saturdays, when your mother is here_ , he demanded when the kid bugged him the moment he learned of the television series from his classmates in pre-school. _Great, a children’s show about soldiers and titans as if we hadn’t had enough of that shit. Tch. At least I won’t suffer from forming answers alone,_ he thought.

Levi had to stifle a laugh when he realized that the little man had already found a new _stupidly endearing_ activity. The child was trying to put his weight to his head on the floor, supporting his body so he could raise both of his legs up, just to fall down on another side of the floor. The child did a perfect cartwheel, spun around, and when he was about to jump on the couch, Levi stopped a profanity from slipping off his mouth and settled for words age-appropriate to the young Ackerman.

"Zabel, off the couch."

The ray of sunshine was quick to hold his jump as he spun to him, "Good morning, Daddy!"

Levi caught Zabel with an oomph. The boy buried his head on his abdomen, smelling fragrant lavender from his shirt. Steel-blue eyes reflected his own when the boy looked up at him, the only difference was his son’s eyes crinkle from the wide smile he got from his mother. Levi smiled back and ruffled Zabel’s soft hair, "What were you doing brat?"

"I was watching Titan Academia! And one of them jumped, then flew, then did _phewwww_."

The boy let go of him to present a sloppy tumbling, falling on his back when he attempted to stand straight because of dizziness.

Levi got worried for a bit, feeling thankful that he let Hange put the damned carpet in the living room although it's such a pain in the ass to clean. Zabel has gotten more active these days, and he cannot help but be the overprotective parent because his mother is not helping at all. She indulges in all of their son's quirky acts, arguing that he's just enjoying his childhood. When he became a father, he had switched to a _better safe than sorry_ lifestyle, what with a wife that is reckless as Hange, it sometimes feels like he’s raising two children at the same time.

As he carried Zabel to the couch, he tried to suggest, "Enough spinning around for today, okay? Let's continue watching the show until your mother's done messing up the kitchen."

The show has ended and the pair of raven heads were talking when Hange went out of the kitchen to announce breakfast. 

"What’re my men talking about?" Hange said loudly from the kitchen's door.

"Mommy! Mommy, I learned a new trick to fight titans," the boy stood up and escaped from Levi's arms to pull his mother so she could sit beside Levi on the couch.

Hange smiled teasingly at Levi's already exhausted face in the morning.

"Well, what a _good morning_ , Mr. Ackerman," she whispered and planted a peck on his lips before sitting on his side.

Levi grunted, smiling again as they both watched their child. Hange laughed at his reaction, amazed at how he can shift his temper and how soft he is with their son.

Their sweet Zabel started explaining the importance of the moves he learned while fighting the titans’ mid-air. Levi thinks that he looked exactly like his then titan-obsessed mother, but Hange believes his actions are growing powerful as Levi’s.

Muttering, “Did you fail to prepare breakfast? Is the kitchen fine?”

“I’m not sure,” she whispered back.

“ _Hange_.”

“My cooking’s better now than before, yeah?”

Levi only pressed his palm to hers.

"He didn't explain it to me earlier, he literally flew to me when I saw him," he sharply commented under his breath, afraid of cutting the boy's monologue.

Hange smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"...so they do a lot of spinning and flying with the gears, alright? But this new man can flip in the air! And he, he goes pheww them BAM to kill the Titan!"

Contrary to the lack of verbal coherence, the boy did present his story well by trying to run, roll, spin, and flip on the floor like how the soldier in the cartoon did. Zabel was pleased with the reaction he's getting from his mother that he added one last cartwheel before stopping.

“Woah! I can't believe we made a flying little top like you were," the overly affectionate mother praised their son while clapping her hands, although it was short-lived as her claps were halted by the icy glare of her partner in life.

"U-Uhm okay, Titan show is done, dear. Who's excited for breakfast?"

"Me!" Zabel replied.

Hange took the chance to escape her gloomy husband and went to the dining table with Zabel. She turned her head and saw him walking towards their bedroom. The thought that she might have offended him by reminding him about their past instantly crossed her mind.

"Hey, aren't you joining us?"

Levi instantly sensed the hesitation in Hange's voice, and he knew that his dumb, genius of a wife was overanalyzing him again.

"I'll just grab a small towel and a change of shirt. The boy's drenched in sweat, he might get sick. I'll join you in a bit.”

“Daddy, be quick or I’ll eat your share,” Zabel said, copying his father’s usual line whenever he takes too long to finish his food.

Hange’s good hazelnut orb grew big, her face emitting a blush, shy with her wrong assumption earlier. Levi was not mistaken to hear her sigh of relief as she gave him her usual beaming smile. His heart felt warm at his family’s adorable sight.

"Hey, Four Eyes."

She peaked from the kitchen and dining area’s door, waiting for him to speak again.

"I love you," he muttered but enough for her ears to pick up. He turned away immediately towards their bedroom to grab his son’s new shirt and towel.

When Levi went to the dining area, he saw Zabel already drinking orange juice, naked on his top, and Hange animatedly explaining the effects of spinning and tumbling too much to the brain.

=w=

After their busy morning courtesy of Zabel, the veterans found themselves cozying on the couch, enjoying the comfortable silence while their only child was having his nap time. Levi was sprawled on the sofa, his head lying on Hange’s lap while the latter was reading a book about sea creatures, one of her hands entwined with his on his chest.

“Do you think Zabel is ready for a beach trip?” Hange asked, knowing that Levi is not really sleeping but merely resting his eyes.

“He saw the sea a bunch of times already.”

“Pfft. That was because both of his parents are called back to duty and you got no trust in babysitters. Levi, he hasn't _bathed_ in the sea yet. Don’t you want _our son_ to learn how to _swim_?”

Levi scoffed, “The kid outsmarted his teacher so he could cut classes and go to the Royal Court to demand a field trip on Marley. It was a fat chance that Historia found him first before any thug did. He could learn how to swim anytime.”

Slowly, Hange absorbed what her partner said, late panic replacing her enthusiasm, she felt her hand growing weak and placed her book hanging on the sofa's arm, “He did what? Why am I only knowing _this_ now? That was an emergency!”

Opening his eyes, he immediately found hers. Sighing and holding her hand tighter, he explained, “That’s _why_. It only happened yesterday and you got home late. Ask Zabel about the details later, but I’m just glad that the training grounds I visited was near the Royal Court. It’s also a good thing that I told him where I’d be giving special military training that day, Historia was able to send a man telling me that Zabel's in the palace and that prick didn't even tell me how and why that it almost gave me a fucking heart attack. I had no time to give you a call.”

Calming down, a certain pride is growing in her gut that their son is capable of dealing with such a situation.

_I can't believe he proved that the fruit does not really fall far from the tree._

Chuckling, "So he wants to go to Marley?”

“Ah. The teacher cried when we went back to the pre-school and I asked why the fuck they sent a toddler to the Royal Court alone. Zabel… his classmates thought he was speaking of a fantasy world, but our brat took their play too seriously.”

Grabbing her free hand, he placed it on his head and Hange massaged his temples, easing the stress forming on his head. She knows how worried he might have been yet she badly wants to laugh, “I hope you didn’t scare the teacher too much.”

“Four Eyes, if she was scared of anyone, that would be Zabel. She sent a child to the Royal Court, and saw how the dumb royal guards were played by a four-year-old,” he scowled while closing his eyes.

“Maybe it’s because of the Ackerman name?”

“I told you, we should’ve used yours.”

“Nah. I think he would still find a way to get in there with mine. What should I say to Zabel?”

“Don’t praise him too much,” he glared, “And limit his access to the library.”

“But- he’d cry without the books!”

Sitting up straight, he scooted, and decided to change his pillow to her shoulder, “He’d learn it eventually when they start History in school.”

“Shouldn’t we be the one to explain _that_ to him?”

“Zabel is perceptive as hell, Hange. When he heard Armin and Historia calling me “Captain,” the brat didn’t stop asking why, and more why’s came. I want him to learn about us but he’s still… a _baby_.”

Hange guffawed, not believing what she just heard from the grumpy man, “I thought you said we shouldn't _baby_ him,” she teased.

He just groaned, burying his face at the crook of her neck, “I bet he has an idea already.”

They shared a few minutes of quiet, their thoughts in sync, _What will we say when he finally ask us? The truth, we should tell the truth._

Shrugging off the sadness from recalling some events in the past, Hange decided to switch the conversation back to their proof of hope in life.

“So… is Zabel ready for a beach trip?”

“Ah.”

“In Marley?”

“No.”

“Daddy, can I bring my friends?”

“No- wait,” the pair jumped in their seat to see their son fully awake and aware of their conversation.

Smiling, Hange tried to change the subject, “What do you mean, dear? Did you sleep well?”

Zabel automatically went to his mother’s arms. Levi had to sit up straight to give his son a space between him and Hange, his mind already working fast so he could turn their conversation to something else but his son was faster in the speaking department than he was.

Pouting, “Mom, your laugh woke me up. Can’t my friends and I go to Marley? They won’t know where Marley is if I don’t show them.”

Hange looked nervously at Levi, back to their son, and to Levi again. The two guys waited patiently for her reply.

_That’s your child, Shitty Glasses._

_Yours too, Clean Freak._

_Make anything up._

_Are you sure?_

Hange hid an eye roll and softly asked, “Oh dear, did your friends really not?”

Still pouting, “Yeah. I want them to see Sir Onyakopon too, he drives airships, right?"

"But you see, an airship needs fuel for its machine to work. That fuel is not easily obtained, there's a lot of procedures that need to be done. Onyakopon went home to his family overseas. Mom and dad can't go outside the island impulsively too. We need to inform the queen and our co-workers because they might miss us here. If you fly with your friends to Marley, their parents will also miss them because it would take us at least seven days so we could enjoy our stay there."

"When can we go to Marley then?"

"Maybe when you're the same age as the princess now? How old is she again?"

"Eight years old. I'm turning five next month! So I have to wait three more years?"

Levi was watching the mother and child, and he couldn't help but be swayed by their brat's small pout and puppy eyes. It was the first time he saw him this disappointed after they rejected another one of his absurd requests.

_He must really want to bring them to Marley, huh. Which side of the family did that stubbornness come from? No, he must know his limitations. He'd forget it eventually. We just need to wait for a few days…_

"Zabel, do you want to swim in salty water?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people of ao3! I've been writing fics for power couple LeviHan for more than a month now, and I am truly, madly, and deeply in love with them not only individually but also as a team. So if you happen to read til down here, I am really, really grateful that you spared some time for my amateur work. Although it's kind of all over the place, I hope you enjoyed my imagined LeviHan home in a post-war setting as much as I did while writing this. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thank you very much!
> 
> -ad astra-


End file.
